It's Not Over
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: The Charmed Ones don't trust Chris one bit, so what will happen when they use a spell to see his memories ? Sorry, I suck at summaries, please just read, I promise you'll like it. ;- Enjoy!
1. The Spell

_**A/N : This is a complete AU fic, starting after the episode 'Prince Charming' in the sixt season. After Chris told them he wasn't saving Wyatt from a demon, but saving Wyatt from becoming the biggest evil in the world, no one believed him. This is the revelation story of Chris Perry.**_

**-X-X-**

**It's Not Over**

**Chapter 1 : The Spell**

_**The Present :**_

"So, what now ? We've been discussing this for three days and we still haven't gotten anywhere." Paige said as she sighed, looking at her two sisters and Leo.

It had been three days since Chris told them that Wyatt is the one that destroys his entire future. No one believed him and after both Piper and Leo threatened to kill him in several awfull ways, he had orbed out, not to be heard of or seen since.

"I don't know. All I know is Chris is lying. Wyatt is good, not evil. We need to know why Chris is really here. Maybe he's the one that wants to turn Wyatt evil, he wouldn't be the first." Phoebe said as she flipped through the book of shadows, hoping to find some answers.

Piper sighed, she was so frustrated, she looked over at her husband or ex-husband or whatever the hell he was now, who was helding Wyatt in his arms. "What do you think we should do ?" She asked him as she looked into his eyes. He looked back at her, knowing her, she wasn't going to be able to keep her calm for much longer.

"I think... we should find out what Chris Perry's plan really is. It's not to save Wyatt, it can't be, he's lied about so many things, he probably lied about that too. So we need to know why he came back here." Leo said, Piper stood up and threw her hands in the air, this was it, now she was loosing it.

Her anger had been botled up ever since Chris had told them that her little baby boy would turn out to be evil, now she had to let it out, on anyone, she didn't care who. "We know that! But how ? There's no way to know why he's here!" Piper yelled as she threw her hands in the air some more, suddenly, she pointed at an old sewing machine and it blew up, Piper smiled.

"Feel better ?" Phoebe asked as she had to contain a chuckle, Piper kept smiling as she sat back down.

"Much better, thank you. Now, any ideas yet ?" Piper asked as she looked from Phoebe to Paige to Leo.

Phoebe nodded as she slammed the book shut. "Nothing in the book that could help us. I mean, there is the truth spell, but we've discussed that, he's too smart to be fooled by that spell. So, nah, I got nothing." She said, everyone was so frustrated by the fact that their book of shadows couldn't help them in this situation.

"Wait... what if..." Paige began, with a smug look of content on her face, as if she just got a briljant idea.

Everyone looked at her with much curiosity, when Paige got that look upon her face, they knew it meant something good. "Go on..." Leo encouraged her, Wyatt still sitting on his knees, she took a deep breath before she continued.

"Okay, what if we write a spell of our own. One that would allow us to see his future, see where he came from and what his plan really is." Paige said, Piper smiled and Phoebe smiled, she was liking this plan, but Leo however frowned.

"I don't know, what if you go there and change something or get killed ?" Leo asked, but Paige raised her hand as she smiled an even bigger smile, she had it all figured out.

"Ah, but what if we write the spell so that we just go there, as a shadow, unseen by everyone else, just spectaters of a play. That way we can't change anything and we still get what we want." Paige said, Leo nodded, now he was liking this plan too. Piper stood up.

"Okay, but we have to write the spell so that Chris is viewing the memories too, I don't trust him to be here while we're in his memories. And Leo has to come too, this concerns Wyatt, so it concerns both Leo and I." Piper said, Paige nodded, she could already see the spell in her head.

"Leo, could you take Wyatt someplace safe ?" Piper asked as she looked at the father of her beautifull son, he nodded.

"I'll take him _up there_." Leo said as he looked at the ceiling. "They won't like it, but desperate situations call for desperate messures, besides, he'll be perfectly safe there." Leo said before orbing him and Wyatt out, taking him to the other Elders.

"Okay, now we have to find Chris, I doubt he'll come if we call for him." Piper said as she looked at Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe stood up.

"I'll work on a summoning spell. He's half witch, so it should work." Phoebe said before leaving the attic with the Book Of Shadows. Piper looked at Paige, but she didn't have to say anything, Paige smiled and stood up.

"I'll work on writing the spell." She said before orbing out, probably to a quiet place so she could concentrate.

"And I'll work on some potions, in case we do need them." Piper said to herself before leaving the attic as well.

**-X-X-**

_**The Present :**_

About two hours later, the sisters and Leo were back in the attic, all ready for the next step in their plan.

"Paige, you got the spell ?" Piper asked, Paige nodded as she waved around a piece of paper.

"One Power of Three spell ready to be read." Paige smirked, she loved writing spells. When she thought back at her first spell, she had to contain herself from laughing, she still remembered how bad it was, but it had still worked.

Then Piper turned to Leo, she was not smiling or anything, she was dead serious about this plan, since it did involv her son. "Is Wyatt safe ?" Piper asked, she didn't really trust the Elders.

"Yeah, they made a fuss about it, but since I'm an Elder now too, I didn't let them say no. Besides, they all think we should take care of the Chris situation." Leo explained, Piper nodded, satisfied with the answer she got.

Finally, she turned to Phoebe. "Are you ready to summon him ?" She asked, but Phoebe sighed.

"Well, I kinda tried it already and it backfired, but, don't worry, I have the perfect solution to get Chris here." Phoebe said, Piper sighed as she put her arms to her side, seeminly pissed of with Phoebe.

"And how is that ?" She asked, the sarcasm flowing through her voice, Phoebe smiled as she put up her hand and looked to the ceiling.

"Chris ? Chris, can you hear me ? It's Phoebe, I'm under attack, I need your help! Chris ?" Phoebe yelled, Piper huffed.

"That's your great plan ? It's never gonna work." Piper said as she rolled her eyes, but suddenly, bright blue and white lights appeared in their midst.

"Oh no ? Get ready." Phoebe said as she Piper joined her and Paige, Leo holding Piper's hand. Chris had appeared before them.

"What is this ? I thought you were under attack ?" He said, looking very suspicious, well, he always looked that way, but now more so than ever. The three sisters didn't say a thing, but emmediately started chanting.

_"Power of Three, Hear of Plea_

_Take us to the memory_

_of this possible enemy._

_Allow us to see his plan_

_See inside the mind of this man."_

They chanted, before Chris could orb away, they all fell to the ground, Phoebe and Paige lying next to each other, Piper and Leo lying on the ground, still holding each others hand while Chris laid in the middle of the room. None of them moved.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

Chris looked around him, they were still in the attic, but it looked different, older. He looked at the sisters and Leo staring at them, he had no idea what was going on. "What did you do to me ?" Chris asked them, he knew they used a spell on him, but he didn't know for what.

"We used a spell to see into your memories, so that we can know who you really are." Paige said as she crossed her arms, she was very content her spell had worked.

"You did what ? What about future consequences ? You can't just bring us here, this isn't for you to see!" Chris yelled, he was so angry that they did this to him, but even more afraid that they would find out who he really was.

"You drove us to it, Ch..." Leo started but stopped talking when he heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"It's okay, we're not really here, so no one can see us." Paige said, explaining again that they were just in a memory, Leo nodded as Chris sighed and threw his hands in the air.

They saw two boys chasing each other as they ran into the attic. One that Piper emmediately recognized as Wyatt. A small blonde haired boy, maybe 8 or 9 years old, being chased by another small boy with hazel brown hair, he was crying.

Chris emmediately knew this memory of him and Wyatt, he only hoped that he didn't call Wyatt his brother, or otherwise. Phoebe looked from the boys to Chris, she saw his eyes widen, she could feel it was because he didn't want them to know something.

"Wyatt! Give it back! It's mine!" The little boy with hazel brown hair yelled to Wyatt. Wyatt just laughed as he hid behind the book.

"Action figure!" The hazel brown haired boy, who Chris knew as himself, yelled. The action figure doll dissapeared from Wyatt's hand in a swirl of blue and white lights and appeared back into Chris's hands.

"What does this memory have to do with you ?" Piper asked as she looked from Wyatt to the other kid to the grown up Chris, Chris just shrugged.

"Catch me if you can." Wyatt said as he stuck out his tongue and orbed away, little Chris groaned and followed Wyatt in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"Okay, why did we just see that ? Where were you ?" Paige asked as she looked at Chris, he didn't respond, but Phoebe nodded.

"Since these are your memories, you must have been in it. You were that other boy, weren't you ?" She asked as she looked at Chris, he sighed.

"Not that I should tell you, but yes, I was. Now can we go back already ? You're not supposed to see all of this." Chris said, anger in his voice, but a tint of fear in his eyes, Phoebe saw.

"Sorry, no can do. The spell is suposed to show us your memories so we can see if you're really evil or not." Paige said, smirking, Piper looked confused as she looked at Chris.

"You knew Wyatt ?" Piper asked, but before Chris could respond to that, the room dissapeared in a flash of white smoke as they reappeared in a new memory.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

"Okay, where are we now ?" Leo asked, Chris looked around, they seemed to be in a dark room, but Chris didn't remember where or when this was.

"I don't remember." He honestly respondes, the sisters said nothing, they just looked around them, to see if they could see Chris.

Then they heard some crying and suddenly, the lights turned on. They saw they were in a girl's bedroom, a boy, who looked a lot like a 11 or 12 year old Chris stood by the doorway, he had turned on the lights. He was looking towards the bed, to a girl with light brown hair, which was in a pony tail, who was crying. She seemed to be about 7 or 8 years old.

"What's wrong, Mel ?" Chris asked as he sat down next to the girl, she cried even harder and hugged Chris, who hugged her back, rubbing her back side, comforting her.

"W... Wyatt... H... He...B..Broke my D...Doll house." She cried in between sobs, Piper was shocked, her son breaking a little girl's doll house, no way!

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Young Chris said, all though he didn't sound very convinced

"Y... yes he did. He... he laughed at me... Why does he have to be so mean ?" She cried as she now looked into young Chris's eyes, he just sighed.

Adult Chris looked at the specticall, he could clearly remember this now, this was only the beginning of Wyatt's tirade, and then he was just 13 years old. He avoided Piper and Leo's shocked stares as well as the stares of Phoebe and Piper.

"I don't know Mel, I don't know." Young Chris said, before everything turned white again, sending the Charmed Ones, Leo and adult Chris into an other memory.

**-X-X-**

_**The Future :**_

"Any word on Chris ?" A male voice asked as he sat in a chair, looking at his demon minions. It was Wyatt, his hair was dark blonde and very curly, his eyes turned black as his minions shook their heads.

"Leave me, now!" Wyatt said as he sent his demons away. He sunk into his own thought, ever since Bianca had brought Chris back from the past and he had escaped again, no one could find any information on his wherabouts. He was getting pissed of.

Sure, Chris was his little brother, but if he wouldn't stop opposing him, he would eventually kill him. He had let him live much longer then he would anyone else, he had proved that when he killed Bianca.

"Krista!" Wyatt yelled for his cousin to come, and sure, from the moment he had called out for her, she appeared in a swirl of black and dark blue orbs.

"Any words on the resistance ?" He asked his cousin, one of his only family members who had followed him to the dark side. The others joined Chris as he formed the resistance.

"No, it seems as if Chris covered his tracks very well. I can't sense them at all, he probably clocked them, you know, with his powers as half Elder." Krista said, Wyatt let out a groan of frustration.

"And your dear mother ? What about her ?" Wyatt asked as he thought about his aunt, the only of the Charmed ones still living, well, living, she was a white lighter now, officialy, she had died three years ago. But she had been brought back as a white lighter, but still, she wasn't such a big threat, she didn't have her Charmed powers anymore.

"No, no word on Paige. I have several dark lighters tracking her down, if they find her, they'll kill her." She said with no remorse in her voice, she had stopped feeling any emotions when she had joined Wyatt. Unlike Wyatt, she thought everyone who defied them, should die, including family. But Wyatt, he punished his family, but he didn't try to kill them, not all of them at least. But Paige had caused enough problems, and since she was technically already dead, he had no problem with finishing her all the way.

"Fine, you can go. But let me know if you find her." Wyatt said before ordering his cousin away. Other than her, he had two nephews, Phoebe's sons, who had followed them. Her daughter hand't, and Paige's twins and son hadn't either. But he sweared, if he could get them to join him, he would kill them. Even his own sister, Melinda. But Chris, he was much more reluctant on killing Chris, yes, he had tried, but he hadn't tried hard enough, he knew Chris would have survived his attack either way. He just wished his foolish brother would stop trying to save him and just join him.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

"Enough already." Phoebe complained as they appeared in another memory. The first thing they saw was Chris sitting on the highest point of the Golden Gate Bridge. He seemed not much older than the last memory, maybe a year older.

Chris looked at his younger version, he knew what memory this was. He was 13 and he had just yelled at Wyatt for upsetting Melinda again. Then Leo had to come in and again defend Wyatt, as he always did, that's when he orbed up the bridge, a good place to think. He knew he was having a fight with Leo in this memory, he just hoped Leo didn't call him his son, or his cover was blown. He knew he wouldn't call Leo 'dad'. He hadn't done that since he was 9 and Leo had started to ignore him even more then he already did.

"Next memory please." Piper pleaded, she wasn't fond of heights, especially, since if she fell, she wouldn't be able to orb herself to safety. The others however kept their calm, including Phoebe, he also couldn't orb, but then again, she wasn't scared of heights.

"How old are you in this memory ?" Leo asked, looking at Chris, Chris didn't turn to face Leo, he just stared at himself. "13." He simply replied, the anger towards Leo flowing through his voice.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were distracted by a swirl of blue and white orbs. It was future Leo or memory Leo or whatever he was, they got a headache just thinking about it, all they knew was, that he didn't look too pleased.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Chris." Future Leo said, the Leo from the past, or their time, or whatever, watched as he looked at himself. He was wearing golden robes, which meant he was still a full time Elder. Leo sighed, he had hoped that in the future, he and Piper would have more time together with Wyatt.

"It's Wy's own fault, he shouldn't have done that to Mel." Future young Chris said, Piper looked at Chris in confusion, Wy ?

"Wyatt." Chris said without any further explanation, Piper nodded as she looked back to the other Chris and Leo.

"He was just playing a prank, he didn't mean to hurt her." Future Leo said. As Phoebe looked at Chris, she could feel what he was feeling, anger, and lots of it. As an empath, she could feel other people's feelings, but never as clear with Chris as she could feel them now.

"Fine, defend him, it's what you always do. Bye Leo." Future young Chris said before he orbed out, future Leo looked pissed of.

"Damn it Chris!" He cursed at himself before orbing away himself.

"Okay, why were you so angry with Leo ? How do you even know him or Wyatt ? And who's this Mel chick ?" Paige questioned Chris, he just shrugged, if he answered those questions, his cover was definately blown.

"Can't tell. Future consequences." He simply said, but Piper raised her finger at him.

"If I hear future consequences one more time I swear I..." But she was cut of when the white smoke appeared again, bringing them to a different memory.

**-X-X-**

_**The future :**_

"Aunt Paige! Aunt Paige! I need your help!" A young brunette yelled, she seemed to be about 18 years old. She was covered in blood from head to toe and was kneeling down besides a young boy about the same age, maybe a little older, maybe a little younger.

Paige Matthews orbed in in a swirl of white and blue lights, finding the source of the cry she heard. Then she saw it, Melinda Halliwell was kneeled down besides her youngest son, Henry Junior. Around them, the room was filled with crying people and possible several dead people too.

"What happened ?" Paige asked as she rushed towards her niece and son. She saw Melinda was crying.

"We were helping the resistance save inocents when _they _found us. Henry got hurt, but he's still alive. You need to heal him." Melinda cried, Paige nodded and placed her hands over Henry, a yellow glow forming from them.

Seconds later, the glow dissapeared from them and Herny Jr. opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, he sat up.

"Ah, that hurt too much for my likings." He said as he sat up, emmediately getting hugs from his mother and Melinda.

"Was it Wyatt's demons ?" Paige asked as she looked around, she would have to heal a lot more people, but first she needed to know who attacked. Melinda shook her head.

"No, the government. They were searching for witches again, half of the people here are humans, but you know them. They want to prove they're doing something to protect their own, at no cost." Melinda said as she sighed and looked at the massacre around her.

Paige shook her head in disbelief, how could the government be so stupid. Instead of bonding with the good guys, they're killing them all, shooting them, torturing them, burning them at the stake, so stupid. She stood up. "I need to heal everyone that can still be saved. You two need to go back to the safehouse, no but's, just do it. It's not safe here." She said, Melinda was about to protest, but Henry stopped her, he knew his mother was right. He took her hand and orbed her out and Paige began the healing.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

"Okay, where the hell are we now ?" Phoebe asked as she looked around her, but she didn't have to ask that question, they were at the manor again, in the attic.

"Okay... what... ?" Piper began but stopped her questions when she saw someone orb in, not just one person, but two. It were Chris, again, not much older than the last memory, and, much to her suprise, he was holding Piper's hand. He looked very scared.

"No... I...no..." adult Chris said, shaking his head. This was one memory he deffinately didn't want to see, it wouldn't blow his cover, he knew that, but it was one memory, he had tried so hard to block out since it happened. Everyone looked at him as the colour drained from his face.

"Chris.. what... ?" Leo asked, but Chris shook his head, he tried so hard to hold back his tears, this was just too painfull for him too see. Seeing Chris wasn't answering, they looked back at future young Chris and future Piper.

"Chris, go! They could be here any second." future Piper said as she looked at her son, her eyes filled with fear and concern, something that almost never happened. Present Piper wondered why she would be so concerned about him in the future.

But before future young Chris could protest his mother's order, they saw several demons shimmering in, surrounding them.

"Oh my god." Piper, Paige and Phoebe all said as they looked at the demons, they were with about 20. Leo looked at their Chris, silent tears were running down his face as he watched himself and future Piper being surrounded by demons.

Phoebe could feel Chris's emotions more clear now than ever, he was so scared and sad. Her heart almost broke as she felt his pain, she didn't know why, but she grabbed his hand, holding it. Chris flinged, but didn't pull away from her.

"Chris! Go, now!" future Piper yelled at young future Chris, but he shook his head.

"No! I'm not leaving you." young future Chris said as he looked at the laughing demons, they all formed fire balls or energy balls, ready to throw them. Chris and Piper turned their back to each other and each faced a pack of demons.

Future Piper started blowing them up as Chris threw them across the room, appearantly he had the abbility to move things. But that wasn't all he could.

"Fire balls!" He yelled as he orbed the fire balls away from them and forced them back at them, vanquishing about 6 demons in the process.

"Waw, you have some seriously good aim." Present Paige said as she looked at the present version of Chris, who just shook his head, she frowned.

The demon fighting between Future young chris and Future Piper continued for several more minutes, untill all the demons were gone, and future Piper and Chris had won.

"Are you okay ?" Future Piper asked young Future Chris, he simply nodded and smiled.

"I always tell you you need me in battle." He joked as they both burst out in laughter.

Present Paige frowned, this was a good memory, so why was Chris so pale and sad suddenly. "I don't get it. This is a good memory, you guys kicked some demon a..." She started, but Phoebe stopped her.

"Paige..." She simply said as she looked from Paige to Chris. Paige looked at him now too, as did Leo and Piper. Tears were streaming down his face, guilt dripping of him along with sadness, much sadness. Piper almost felt sad for the boy, but that didn't change the fact that she still didn't trust him.

They looked back at future Piper and Chris, who were still laughing, but the laughing was about to stop very soon, present Chris knew as he looked at the last happy moment he ever shared with his mother.

And he was right, suddenly, they stopped laughing as not 10, not 20, not even 30, but almost 50 demons shimmered into the attic, Future young Chris was stunned by this sight, that it was too late for him to react. Future Piper saw what was coming.

"No!" She yelled as she pushed Chris into the ground, before he could react, one demon send a fire ball directly at her, it went straight through her chest as she fell to the ground. Future young Chris got up, he seemed pissed of. The present Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris just watched in pure horror, as present Chris kept shaking his head.

"Nooooooooo!!" Future young Chris yelled and before any of the spectators knew what was going on, future young Chris litt up, the spectators were blinded by the sudden flash of bright light and saw nothing, all they heard were the screams of demons.

The scene darkened again as the light dissapeared, now Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Chris saw clearly again. But all they saw was future young Chris standing in the middle of the room, smoke coming of his body, future Piper lying in the ground, she still seemed to be breathing, and ashes surrounding them. All the demons were gone.

"You vanquished all of them at once ?" Leo asked in disbelief, but present Chris said nothing, he couldn't snatch his eyes away from the scene before him. He never imagined he had to live through this twice.

"No! No, no no NO!" Future young Chris yelled as he bowed down next to Piper, she was in pretty bad shape, her hands were shaking, there was a small hole in her stomach, blood was pouring from her body as she took Chris's hand.

"Leo! Wyatt! Help!!" Future young Chris yelled as he looked to the ceiling, but nobody came. Why didn't they come ? Couldn't they hear him ?

"C... Chris... L...Look at me..." Future Piper said in between heavy breaths, her voice was shaking very hard and tears were running down her face as well as future young Chris's face.

"Leo! Wyatt! Please! I need help!" Future young Chris said, ignoring his mother's cries for him to look at her, he knew what she wanted. She wanted to say goodbye, but he wouldn't let her. She could still be healed, if only someone would come. Leo could heal, Wyatt could heal too, so why didn't they just come ?

"C...Chris...Honey...p...please..." Future Piper begged, future young Chris swallowed as he looked down at his mother. She smiled at him as he stared into her eyes.

"I... I...love...you C..Chris...I...I always...will." Future Piper said in between heavy breaths and sobs, future young Chris only cried harder.

"I love you too...b... but you have to hold on... okay ? I need you...you know I do..." Future young Chris said in between sobs, still holding his mother's hand, she just smiled.

"No...y...you...don't..." Future Piper said as she gave Future young Chris one last smile before closing her eyes, she was dead. But Chris wasn't ready to accept that.

"No, please, d...don't die... Help! Anyone, help me! Please!" Future young Chris cried as he burried his head in his mother's chest, crying even more.

No one of the spectators knew what to say, present Chris was crying, looking at the ground as everyone else looked at Piper, who was suddenly very pale too. No one thought about why Chris loved Piper so much or why she loved him so much, all they could think about was that she would die in the future.

"I guess Halliwell witches really do die young." Piper said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but unsuccesfull. Before anyone could say something to comfort her, do anything, the scene turned white with smoke again, transporting them to yet another memory.

**-X-X-**

_**The Future :**_

Henry Jr. and Melinda orbed into the safe house in a swirl of white and blue lights. Melinda struggled to let go.

"Let. Me. Go." She said as she pulled her arm away from Henry's grip. She could orb herself and hated when someone orbed her somewhere, but she hated it that he had taken her from that massacre, she should have stayed to help.

"Why did you do that ?!" She yelled, poking Henry Jr. in the chest with her finger, he knew very well how angry she could get and quickly orbed away, only to appear again behind her.

"Mom told us to get out of there and she was right, it was too dangerous." Henry Jr. said, Melinda snickered, causing Henry Jr. to rol his eyes.

"What ?" He asked as he looked at his cousin, who looked at the verge of breaking down, which would not be good, considering how powerfull she is.

"What ? I should have stayed there, I should have helped! I promised Chris I'd look after the resistance while he was gone, and you and Aunt Paige and everyone keep stopping me from doing so!" Melinda yelled, waving her hands in the air, if you didn't know her, you'd think she was an escaped mental patient.

"No, we keep stopping you from getting yourself killed. These mission are dangerous Mel. I almost died back there! Chris made me promise to keep you safe, and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Henry Jr. said, the only reason he kept going one those dangerous missions was to protect her, otherwise, he thought he would probably be too scared to go.

"Protect me ? I'm 18! You're 17! I should be the one protecting you. But, whatever, I don't care anymore..." She said, and with that note, she orbed out, Henry Jr. wanted to follow her, but he knew she just needed to cool down.

**-X-X-**

_**The Future :**_

An upper level demon appeared in a hurdle of flames, bowing before his master.

"You summoned, sir ?" He asked as he was still bowing before Wyatt Halliwell, but keeping his eyes on him. Wyatt waved his hand, signaling him to stand up straight.

"I have a mission for you. A difficult one." Wyatt said as he stood up and walked towards the window of the Halliwell manor. He didn't face the demon as he continued to speak, he just stared at the window.

"I want you to find my sister, Melinda Halliwell. Don't kill her, just capture her." Wyatt said, still facing the window.

"Yes, sir." The demon said as he bowed once again, even though Wyatt wasn't looking, the demon knew he could tell if he didn't bow before him. His power was too great.

Suddenly, Wyatt turned to face the demon, utter and complete concentration on his face. "If anything happens to her, I will find you, hunt you down. I don't care if she kills you in the process, I have more demons, but I want her captured and brought here immediately. Understood ?" Wyatt said, and with that last note, his eyes turned pitch black, revealing how truly evil he was and how everyone, including his minnions, should fear him.

"I understand, sir. I will bring her to you as soon as possible." The demon said as he bowed once again, trying not to show his fear for his master, knowing in doing so, he could sign his death sentence.

"You can go." Wyatt said, once again waving his hand, the demon bowed one last time before dissapearing in a hurdle of flames again.

Wyatt opened his arms, as if he were reaching out for something, as he closed his eyes, concentrating. Only seconds later, he got what he wanted, the Book Of Shadows. It was his heritage, only he had full controll over it.

He sat back down, the book still in his hands, but he didn't open it yet. He just sat there, thinking about his plan. He needed to get Chris back to this time, before he changed the future in ways Wyatt didn't want them to change. And he had the perfect plan to do so, capture their sister, Melinda Prudence Halliwell. He knew she was the only living soul left that Chris cared the most about. If he threatened to kill her, and he let Chris know that, he would come back to save her.

And when he came back, Wyatt would have the chance, to either persuade Chris to join him, or finish the battle between him once and for all. But the plan would take time, capturing Melinda would not be easy, she was too well protected, too powerfull even. He would have to send several demons after her, one would not succeed, he knew that.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

Present Chris didn't look at his family, he was still looking at the ground, trying to stop the tears that left his eyes. Phoebe didn't look at her family either, she just looked at Chris, he didn't know it, but she felt his heart break, and it was killing her.

"Hey, why all the sad faces ? It was a good thing we saw that, now we can change it." Paige said as she looked from Piper and Leo to Phoebe and Chris.

"Yeah, I get that seeing my death is upsetting, but why is it for you, Chris ? Why are, were, will we be, oh whatever, why are we so close ?" Piper asked as she looked at Chris, who just shook his head.

He finally looked up at the memory playing out before him. He saw himself, just days after Piper had died, crying in his room, he was wearing a suit, it was right after her funeral. He sighed, he knew what was to come, now they would all know who he really was, his cover would be blown.

Piper frowned as she looked at future young Chris who was sitting on his bed, holding a picture frame, crying his eyes out. She had never seen him so vulnerable, he was always strong and decisive as their white lighter. But now she realized, the one look in his eyes she had never been able to figure out, wasn't one of deception, but one of pain.

Paige looked at Piper, was this how they were going to live out all of Chris's memories, seeing their deaths ? Were they all dead in the future, or was it just Piper ? She shook her head, she tried not to think about it, they were here to figure out who Chris was, not to see how they died. This just was an important time in Chris's life, appearantly.

Leo had turned completely pale, he had no idea how Piper could stay so calm after she just saw herself die. And where was he ? Why didn't he respond to Chris's call ? Was he so obsessed with being an Elder that he didn't even care about his family anymore.

But whatever they were all thinking, their thoughts were cut of when they heard a knock on the door. Future young Chris looked up, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Go away." Future young Chris said, his voice was shaky, nothing like the voice of the Chris they knew.

But whomever had knocked didn't go away, instead, that person opened the door, revealing a very sad looking future Leo.

"Chris, we need to talk." Future Leo said as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to future young Chris, taking the picture frame out of his hands and looking at it. Now they all saw who the picture was from, it was a picture of Piper, smiling, she seemed so happy in that picture.

"Maybe you do, but I don't." Future young Chris said, not looking at future Leo at all. Now all the spectators heard the cockyness in Chris's voice again, as they were all too familiar with it.

"Look, I know you feel bad about what happened, but it wasn't your fault." Future Leo said, never even tearing his eyes away from the picture.

"No, it was your fault." Future young Chris said as he snatched the picture out of future Leo's hand.

"Hey! Why is my death Leo's fault ?" Present Piper questioned as she angrily looked at Chris, he just shook his head.

"I know... I know, son." Future Leo said, by which everyone of the spectators, except for Chris, gasped for air.

"Son ?" Present Paige repeated as she looked at Chris, as did Leo, Piper and Phoebe, but they were just too shocked to say anything.

"I'm not your son, I never have been. She was my mother, but you were never my father. You only proved that when you didn't respond to my call, you were just too busy training Wyatt again." Future young Chris said, standing up and looking at a wall, avoiding all stares of his father.

"What ?! You're my son ?" Present Piper asked, shocked by this new piece of information.

"Only if you and Leo have sex in the next couple of weeks, or I will have simply never existed." Present Chris said, by which both Phoebe and Paige, even though they were shocked too, laughed. Only to receive glares from Piper. Chris sighed, this wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to know who he was.

Present Leo simply watched at the scene playing out before his eyes. He let Piper die. Chris was his son, and appearantly he hated him. What did he do when that it all turned out so wrong ? He asked himself.

"Chris, please, I tried, I am trying, you know that." Future Leo pleaded to his son, but future young Chris just shook his head as he huffed.

"No, you're not trying, not with me. You barely even know I'm alive! You're always there for Wyatt and you try to be there for Melinda, but never me!" Future young Chris yelled, and apparantly he had made a good point, because future Leo looked defeated as he shook his head and left Chris's room.

Future young Chris looked pissed of, and suddenly, out of nowhere, electricity shot out of his hands, destroying half his room.

And if the spectators thought this memory was over, they were wrong, because before they could say anything, Chris's door flew open, as he was still destroying his room. The present Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris looked at the doorway, they saw the future Phoebe and Paige. They looked very sad, but even sadder as they saw how Chris was destroying everything in sight.

"Chris! Chris! Stop it!" Future Paige yelled, future Phoebe didn't do anything, she was holding her hand to her chest as she was bending over. She seemed to be in pain, but present Phoebe knew what it was, it was her heart that was breaking, she knew.

Future young Chris didn't stop when he heard his Aunt Paige's cries, he was to angry to stop, he needed to vent, and this was the only way he knew how.

Future Paige looked at future Phoebe, when she saw she was bending over, she knew she had to stop Chris on her own. She sighed, before orbing out and appearing behind Chris, throwing her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"Chris, stop it! This isn't helping you, you need to calm down!" Future Paige yelled, but future young Chris wouldn't stop, he couldn't.

"God damn your half Elder part!" Future Paige cursed under her breath as she was still struggling to make future young Chris stop.

"Half Elder ?" Present Leo asked, more to himself then to anyone else, because it did make sense, he was an Elder after all, but, if Chris was his son, shouldn't he have just been half white lighter ? Can anyone really be a half Elder ? He asked himself, he looked at Chris, but at the point, he didn't seem to be showing any emotions. He had stopped crying and his face was simply blank.

"Chris, baby, we miss her too, very much. But she wouldn't want this for you, she wouldn't want you to destroy yourself. She loved you too much for that." Future Phoebe managed to say through her tears, and evidently it had worked, because Chris stopped destroying things, the electricity from his hands stopped, as he fell to the ground, still in future Paige's arms, crying.

"What did she mean by destroying yourself ?" Present Piper asked as she looked from the memory to Chris.

"I can't use my powers like that, or they could burn me up, kill me. Especially when I'm in that state." Present Chris simply said, not tearing his eyes from his memory, no emotions flowing through his voice.

"It's my fault, it's my fault. I let her die, it's my fault." Future young Chris cried in future Paige's arms as future Phoebe sat down besides him. Before any of the spectators could say anything, they were blinded by a flash of white smoke again, bringing them to yet another new location...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-X-X-**

_**A/N : So, this was the first Chapter, I hope you liked it. I know Chris's true identity was revealed pretty soon, but it's all part of my plan. A lot more will happen, in the memories, as well as in the current Future. I hope you review, tell me what you like and what not, and please continue to read this story. Thank :D**_


	2. Painfull Memories

_**A/N : Thank you to everyone who read and especially to those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me and makes me want to update as soon as possible. I hope you like this next chapter as much as the last. ;-)**_

_**To IWishICouldFlyAway : I took in your advice to be more discriptive and tried it in this chapter, I hope it's what you meant and that you like it more. Thanks for the advice and lovely comment.**_

**-X-X-**

**Chapter 2 : Painfull Memories**

_**The Future :**_

It was dark outside, the sky was filled with beautiful bright stars and there was not a clowd in the skies. Six years ago, everyone would have loved to take a nice stroll under in the moonlight, but today, the city was empty, exept for the demons and government agents patrolling the streets. The innocent, the good people, they were too afraid to come out anymore.

They were too afraid of Wyatt's probes finding them. The probes were deffinately the most genius idea Wyatt had ever had, especially for someone evil. The probes were magical machines, created by Wyatt, scanning everyone walking the streets. If any of those people scanned were good magical beings, they would be surrounded by demons within minutes and either killed or captured.

The only safe place to go, when you needed to take a breath of fresh air, was the top of the Golden Gate Brige. The probes never went up so high, because almost no one could reach the top of the now destroyed bridge. The bridge that had once been a crossover to other city's, other worlds, was now torn down, broken in half. But the best point, the point where Melinda Halliwell was currently sitting, was still in one piece, for now.

Melinda was sitting on the highest point of the bridge, looking over the city that had once been a symbol of hope and peace, but had now been destructed. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, ever since she had orbed away from Henry Jr., her cousin, who she loved very much.

Chris had shown her this spot when she was 11 years old. It had been on the day of the first anniversiry of their mother's death. Melinda had been sitting in her room, crying as she thought about the mother she had lost way too soon, when Chris had come in and had told her he wanted to show her something.

He had taken her hand and orbed her to the highest top of the Golden State Bridge. When she had asked him why he had taken her there, he had simply told her it was the best place in the whole city to think, to clear your head, because he thought it to be peacefull. And he had been right, ever since then, when she was upsett or angry or anything at all, she came up there, to cool down.

As she was looking over the ruins of the burning city, she sighed as she shook her head. She still found it so hard to believe, that her big brother, Wyatt, had been the cause of it all. She loved Wyatt, she always had and she would always love him, but she was so angry at him for what he had done. The way he had not only destroyed so many lives and families, but also the hopes and dreams of people, had been inhuman and honestly, she hated him for it.

There were times like now, when she wished Wyatt dead so everything could be fixed again, but she always hated herself for thinking like that. He was still her brother, no matter what. So, whenever she had those thoughts, she came here and thought of her other brother, Chris, instead.

Chris, she had to smile when she thought about him, he was her hero. Of everyone she knew and had known since Wyatt's reign of terror had begun, Chris had lost the most, sacrificed the most. But he never gave up, not on Wyatt, not on anyone. He was the reason the resistance existed, he was the reason why many people who should have been long dead, were still alive.

Melinda looked up at the sky, a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Wherever you are now, Chris, I love you and believe in you. I miss you. Come home soon." she said to the stars as she closed her eyes and let the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye, slip away, slowly making it's way across her face, finally, dripping of her chin.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

The white smoke that had covered their vision, disappeared once again, revealing a new memory to the observing Charmed Ones, Leo and Chris.

They stood in the middle of the living room of the Halliwell Manor. It had changed a lot during the years. The chairs and table standing in the room had been replaced over 50 times during battles they had faced in the future. There were more pictures hanging on the walls now too, pictures of Chris, Wyatt and Melinda all growing up, allong with pictures of many other children and of course of Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and two other men.

There was also a new couch in the living room, it had a dark brown colour and it seemed pretty comfortable. As the spectators looked around the room, they saw no one, not yet, anyway. But this did give them time to get some answers from Chris.

Piper, who had been more baffled by the fact that Chris apparently was her son than by the fact that she would die soon, turned to Chris, who was standing next to Phoebe. She did not know if she could believe any of this, the only thing she didn't want to believe, was that Wyatt, her sweet baby boy, would grow up to be the biggest evil the world had ever seen.

"Are you really my son ? Or is this some kind of trick you're playing on us ?" She asked, and this time, she didn't want to hear anything about any future consequences, she was sick and tired of hearing that. She only wanted to know the truth, no matter what the consequences would be.

"I'm not playing any tricks on you, how could I be ? These are my memories, you weren't even supposed to see them." Chris said, he wasn't yelling, he was tired of yelling at his mother and family and getting angry at them. Well, he had no problem with being angry with Leo, but he had his reasons for it, severall reasons of which he hoped he could keep to himself. He shook his head as he sat down on one of the brown wooden chairs standing in the living room.

Paige and Phoebe followed Chris' lead, because, even though they would not admit it out loud, their feet were killing them. They so weren't wearing the right shoes for this, next time they did something like this, not that they wanted there to be a next time, but just in case, they would wear something comfortable, instead of high heels. Piper seemed to be the smartest out of the three, since she was wearing a pair of basketball shoes, fashionable and comfortable at the same time.

"How do we know you didn't alter those memories in some way ? So we would see what you want us to see." Leo said, he was still standing, as was Piper. They seemed to be forming a front against Chris, they were a team on this one, for once in a long time. Leo had his arms crossed against his chest, trying to make a threatening impression, as Piper was just Piper. Her arms to her side, but still looking threatening enough with her eyes alone.

Chris sighed, he gave up, he couldn't win against them, could he ? They hated him, distrusted him, and yes, it was partially his fault for lying to him, but he had had no choice, he had to gain their trust somehow. But he was wrong, not everyone hated him, at least, not after what they just saw, so Paige defended Chris.

"He couldn't have changed his memories Leo and he couldn't have messed with the spell because it was a Power of Three spell. Besides, he didn't even know we were gonna do this, I think it's pretty fair to say that Chris is your son, these memories are real, I know it." Paige said, as she gave Chris a small smile.

Phoebe looked at Paige and nodded, she knew she was right. "She's right, the things we're seeing are really Chris' memories. He is your son, Piper, our... nephew, I guess." Phoebe said as she took her left shoe of, rubbed her foot and put her shoe back on and continued to do the same with her other foot.

"Okay, then, why didn't you tell us ? Why did you lie ?" Piper asked as she took Leo's arm and sat him down as she sat down besides him.

"Do I really have to answer all those questions now ? Let's just see these memories through, hopefully they'll stop soon." Chris said, as he looked intensly at the middle of the living room. He wasn't sure, but from the looks of it, this could be another memory not long after Piper's death.

"What are we gonna see now ?" Leo asked, he didn't look at Chris directly, he was scared too. He always knew that Chris didn't like him and he hadn't had any problems with it since he didn't trust him. But now he knew that Chris was his son, it was different, it was painfull even, to know that his son would grow up to hate him and not even call him 'dad'.

"I'm not sure." Chris said, and it was true, he wasn't sure, yes, he had a hunch, but that was all it was, a hunch. If he really thought about it, it could be any memory, he had so many of them in this house.

For severall minutes, silence ruled the individuals in the room. They just sat there in their chairs, thinking about what this all meant. And what this meant for Wyatt. Was Wyatt really evil in the future, or was it just a classic case of jealousy that went a little too far ? That was just one of the many questions Piper was asking herself when she saw someone orb in.

Everyone of the viewers sitting in the comfortable wooden chairs looked straight at the person orbing in, so they would not miss who it was. As Chris saw himself orb in the room, he emmediately knew what memory it was. It wasn't really a bad one, but it did show that he had many issues.

A young future Chris orbed into the Halliwell Manor living room in a swirl of bright blue and white lights. He was wearing a blue jeans and a red T-shirt, all thought the colours were hard to recognize because he was covered dirt and something that looked like green, sticky demon blood. He didn't look much older than his last memory they saw, maybe a few months.

"Is this long after I...well, ya know... ?" Piper asked present Chris as she looked at his future young version, or his past version or, ah, she gave up on figuring out the right terms to say.

"Two months." Chris simply replied as he looked at his younger self. He knew how cocky he had become then, not that he wasn't that now, but now, he was more carefull, then, he didn't care about anything.

"And that makes you, how old ?" Phoebe asked as she also looked at the future young Chris, who seemed to be looking around him very cautiously, as if he were waiting for something, or expecting it even.

"I can't tell you that, future consequences, if you don't see it, I'm not telling you." Present Chris simply said, but he knew how old he was, 14 years and 7 month. He almost had to suppress a smile as he knew what was to come, how bold he had been that day.

Young future Chris seemed to be getting tired of waiting for whatever he was waiting for as he tapped his foot to the ground. But finally, after was seemed like an enless wait, something happened.

A demon shimmered in before young future Chris. He was actually rather handsome, he was tall, had dark brown hair and a very cute nose, but his eyes were as black as the night. He was an upper level demon, one that killed witches by trapping them in their worst nightmares, driving them to suicide. His name was Corsan. He had many lower level demons under his command, or at least, he used to.

"I've been waiting for you, Corsan." young future Chris said in an audacious tone, causing the demon to groan.

"You killed my minions. Now you die!" Corsan threatened future young Chris, but Chris was too dauntless to care, he just laughed at the demon.

"Not if I kill you first." young future Chris said, he was fearless. Present Chris remembered that time very well, the time where he wanted to kill as many demons as possible, not caring if he lived or died. He knew better now.

"You can't vanquish me! You're just a boy! You may have tricked my followers, but I am more powerfull then they were!" Corsan said, bragging about himself in the process, but future young Chris didn't move an inch. He had no fear in his eyes, only hate, all the spectators saw that.

"You wanna bet ?" future young Chris said in an overconfident way, Carson seemed to be curious as to why a small boy like him thought he could vanquish a powerfull demon like him. His curiousity was his downfall.

Suddenly, without warning, young future Chris started chanting a spell, as Carson's eye's widened.

_'Nightmares are your crime_

_so now I ask in this time_

_See this crime_

_Here my rhyme_

_I vanquish thee_

_For all of time.'_

As young future Chris chanted, a dark shadow overpowered the demon known as Carson. The shadow invaded his body as he began shaking, he began to whirl around as he started to scream. As soon as future young Chris finished his spell, the demon exploded in a million pieces, but conveniently left no trace.

"That was awsome, it actually worked." Future young Chris praised himself as he conjured up a big smile.

"And you call that a spell, that was ridiculous." Piper scowled as she turned to present Chris, he just shrugged. He had thought it was a good spell at the time and thankfully, it had worked, or it could have been his first self written spell and last.

Future young Chris seemed very content with himself and was about to walk to the stairs when two people orbed in, right infront of him.

"You're in big trouble, mister!" Future Paige said as she and future Phoebe looked very angry yet worried at the same time.

"What ?!" Future young Chris asked, deciding to play innocent, all though he knew well enough what the problem was.

"Sit. Down." future Phoebe ordered future young Chris. Chris did as told and sat down on the couch. He looked as his aunts, they looked very tired and sad, but they were as beautiful as ever. Phoebe waw wearing a blue and white dress that came just above her knees, with a matching pair of shoes. Paige was wearing blue jeans, brown boots and a light brown tank top. Her hair was in a pony tail with several loose strains traveling down her face.

"I thought we told you not to go to the underworld anymore or vanquish any demons. That's our job." Future Paige said, she looked exactly like when she was punishing one of her students at magic school. Present Paige may not know it yet, but she would be one hell of a great teacher later, at a school they had yet to discover back in the past, if they ever got back.

"Whatever, you've hardly vanquished a demon these past two months. And if you're not going to do it, I will. Someone has to." future young Chris said, he looked determined to win this argument.

"You know we only vanquish demons when we have no choice. What you are doing is searching for trouble, for death. You don't see Wyatt or Melinda doing that, do you ?" Future Phoebe said, as she had thought she had made a valid point.

"That's because Melinda's only 10 years old, and I'd kill her if she went after any demons, and Wyatt is a damn coward. He's a year older for heaven's sake and he doesn't seem to care that mom died or that there are demons threatening our existance." Future young Chris said as he seemed to be having trouble keeping his cool. When he thought of Wyatt, he was so pissed of he wanted to vanquish some more demons. Wyatt was 15 now, almost 16, and he didn't even seem to notice that their mom had been murdered by demons. He just carried on his life as usual, which made Chris even more angry.

"Don't say that, you know Wyatt has his own way of deeling with the hard stuff, and pretending like it didn't happen, is probably his way of dealing with things this time. It's not a good way, but going on these suicide missions of yours isn't a good way either. Just talk to us, tell us how you feel." Future Phoebe said as she sat down besides future young Chris and laid her hand on his leg, trying to offer some support. Paige kept standing before him.

"You wanna know how I feel ? Okay, mom's death was my fault, Leo may have not been there to heal her, but it's my fault she got hurt in the first place. And now, I have to do something in return so she'll forgive me." Future young Chris said, again, as so many times in the past months, he had to try to suppress some tears.

"Oh, come on, Piper, your mom doesn't blame you. She was one of the Charmed Ones for god's sake, we always knew this day could come for any of us. I think she'd be extremely proud of you right now, but having known her, she's probably pissed at you for going to the underworld every other day to vanquish demons. She gave her life so you could live, honor that Chris, honor her." Future Paige said.

The onlookers didn't hear what she said next, because the room filled itself with white smoke, once again taking them to a new location, a new memory.

**-X-X-**

_**The Future :**_

Wyatt sat in his chair in the dark attic of the Halliwell Manor, which he had turned into a museum 2 years ago. But sometimes, when he was thinking over some things, he liked to come back to this place, the attic, the darkest place in the house, and just think. When he did, his demons knew to close the museum for the public, untill he was ready to leave it again.

As he thought about his plan to lure Chris back to this time, his time, he smiled. He knew it would work, yes, it would take some time to capture Melinda, but he could always do it himself if he got too impatient. He was pulled from his thought when he saw three people appear before him.

Krista appeared before her cousin in a swirl of black and dark blue orbs, as her two other cousins, Cole and Coop Jr. appeared in a black shade, starting with a broken black heart, untill they were finally in the attic, before Wyatt. Cole and Coop Jr. were half witch, half cupid, so it was very weird that they were evil now, and that the love they had in their heart, their soul, was gone. You could clearly see that it was gone by the way they appeared somewhere, the black shade, the broken heart, their cupid side was dead.

"We have news for you, cousin." 20 year old Cole said as he, his 16 year old brother Coop Jr and the 19 year old Krista bowed before him. Even if he was their family, they were still forced to bow for him, which, to be honest, they hated. Wyatt didn't say anything, he just nodded, telling them to continue.

"I'm getting closer to the location of the resistant. I can sense some of their magic, it's faint, but it's there. It's only a matter of days before it get's stronger and I find them. Someone must have breached Chris's clocking spell, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sense it." Krista said as she smiled, she wanted nothing more than to destroy the resistance that her other cousin, Chris had started, Wyatt nodded, he showed no emotions, but he was pleased with the news.

"Cole and I captured four witches two days ago. We tortured them to get information, but they wouldn't speak. We tried a truth spell, but it seemed as if they were telling the truth, they knew nothing. And even if they did, they died before they could tell us. But at least we're rid of those stupid good witches." Coop Jr. said, even though he had gattered no information, he knew Wyatt would like to know if witches were dead by her minions. Wyatt nodded, he was not thrilled with the news that they had no information, but he was pleased that more good witches were out of the way. He waved his hand, telling them to leave him.

Krista, Cole and Coop Jr. nodded and left Wyatt. Krista orbed out, while Cole and Coop Jr. dissapeared in a black light with a broken heart again. Wyatt sighed, he was so bored with this good vs. evil battle. Didn't they get it ? He knew the truth, there was no good, no evil. Not everything was black and white. There was only power and those who embraced it.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

When they were finally able to see again, they saw they were in a classroom of some sort. It looked like a very old classroom, not like one you'd see in a high school from their time.

"Where are we now ?" Piper asked as she looked around the room. The desks and chairs were all made out of wood and the setting of the room had a little of a Victorian style to it, like the mansion.

"Magic school." It was not Chris who answered this time, it was Leo. He seemed to know the place just as Chris did.

"What's magic school ?" Paige asked, clueles, which Chris thought to be rather funny, since she would be one of it's finest teachers in the future.

"It's a school where children with magical abilities can come, learn how to control them. It's very much like a regular school, but then for the magical comunity. It was formed by an Elder over hundred years ago." Leo explained, everyone, except Chris, let out a big _'Oh'_.

Suddenly they heard a squeaking sound, it was the big wooden door of the classroom that was opening. All thoug they knew no one could see them, they did back away from the door a little. They didn't want anyone to walk through them or anything, that would be just too weird.

A blonde girl, of about 16 years old, walked into the room. She was holding someone's hand, dragging that person along with her, it was a future Chris. He seemed about 16 years old in this memory. He already started to look more like the Chris they knew, but then younger. His hair was shorter, he seemed to look more innocent then now, but he already seemed to have that worried look upon his face that almost never seemed to leave.

"Finally, alone at last." The future blonde girl smirked. She was wearing a pink top, a black mini-skirt and part of black leather boots. She actually looked very hot. Future Chris was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Girlfriend ?" Present Phoebe questioned as she raised her eyebrow at present Chris, who just rolled his eyes. She always was the romantic, even in the future.

The future blonde girl turned around to face future Chris. She smiled at him before she came closer to him, took his face in her hands and passionately kissed her.

"Ew, I so not want to see my son's tongue going into some girl's mouth." Present Piper moanes as she put her hands before her eyes and looked away.

"Son ?" Chris asked, he was suprised to hear his mother call him that, he didn't think she believed him, even if they saw it in his memories.

"Yeah, well, you are my son, aren't you ?" Piper said without looking up, she could still hear future Chris and that future girl kissing each other.

"Yeah..." Was all Chris was able to say as he looked at himself kissing his girl.

"Mmm, Clara, stop." Future Chris said as he pulled away from future Clara, the girl he loved more than anything, the girl who meant the world to him.

"What ?" future Clara questioned as she looked at future Chris in suprise, he never pulled away from her like that.

"We need to talk." Future Chris said as he sat down on what seemed to be the teacher's desk, he looked very worried about something. Future Clara sighed, she knew what was coming.

"If it's about Wyatt again, I don't want to hear it." Future Clara said, crossing her arms. She looked annoyed to death, by the looks of it, they had had this conversation before.

"Oh, come on, C., you've seen how mean he's been acting lately, it's not like him." Future Chris said as he looked at future Clara, pleading her to talk to him, she just sighed as she faced him.

"What planet did you come from ? Wyatt had always been mean, it's who he is. And lately, he's just become meaner." future Clara said, by which present Piper opened her mouth to protest, but Leo nudged her in the side, he wanted to hear the rest of this conversation.

"He's never been mean to me." Future Chris stated, future Clara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's because you're you. You've always had some strange bond with him. But to everyone else, even Melinda, he's always been mean and you know it." Future Clara said and it seemed as if she were right, because future Chris just sighed and said nothing more.

The room filled itself with white smoke again, taking them to yet another memory.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

"Uch, headache." Phoebe complained as they appeared in yet another memory. It was in Magic School again, and future Paige was standing in front of a class, wearing a black robe above her regular clothes, teaching.

"What am I doing here ? And what the hell am I wearing ?" Paige asked as she looked at her future self, yes, she was still hot, but the robe screamed garbage can.

"It's a teachers robe." Leo said, he was confused as to why Paige would be wearing a teachers robe in the future, Chris rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe they didn't figure this one out on their own, it was so obvious.

"You're a teacher in the future, aunt Paige." Chris said, he didn't mean to say 'aunt', but it just slipped out, not that it mattered now, because they already knew he was Piper and Leo's son.

"Oh, hey, you called me aunt!" Paige said, as if she had only now heard it, Chris just gave her a small smile, she smiled back, she liked it. But as Chris thought about this memory, his expression turned grim, this was the day everything had changed. And he did mean everything, his bond with Wyatt, his life, everything.

"Okay, so who can tell me how to stop a warlock from blinking ?" Future Paige asked her class, almost every hand in the class went up and future Paige smiled as she looked around her class of 15 students from advanced magics. She pointed at a young girl, about 16, to speak.

"Where are you ?" Present Leo asked present Chris, his son, which he still found hard to believe.

"I'm not here, not yet." Present Chris said, he knew where he had been though. Earlier that day, Wyatt had told him a demon was after Melinda, and Chris had believed him, off course. Melinda had always been and would always be his weakest point. But it had been a trap, Wyatt had brought him to the underworld, where all of Wyatt's newfound minions were waiting. Oh, no, he hadn't brought him there to kill him, he had brought him there to ask him to join him on his quest to conquer the world. Chris had refused, by which Wyatt had told him he'd change his mind after he learned a few lessons. That's when 8 of Wyatt's demons attacked him, not with deadly force, but still powerfull. Chris had been lucky he could orb away in time. That's when he orbed to magic school, to his aunt Paige, because it was the safest place he knew.

As Chris came back from his deep thought, he saw that the Paige from his memory, the future Paige had orbed some potion herbs on her table, he knew he was about to orb in any second now. And he was right.

The whole class yelled as future teenage Chris orbed in, falling to the ground. He was covered with cuts and small burnmarks over his entire body. It seemed very painfull.

"My god." Present Phoebe said as she saw the teenage Chris from the future lying on the ground, with future Paige, who had rushed towards him, next to his side. It only took seconds for future Clara, future Chris' girlfriend, to be by his side.

"Chris, what happened ?" Future Paige asked as she began to heal the many wounds future Chris had, he stayed quiet for several minutes untill he was completely healed.

"It's Wyatt, he's got demons." Future teenage Chris said as future Clara's eyes widened, she seemed to know exactly what Chris meant. But she would, since she was a telepath, she could read his mind, she knew exactly what had happened, but future Paige didn't.

"Demons have Wyatt ?" She asked, pure terror in her voice, she and Phoebe swore, that after Piper had died, that they would protect her children, no matter what.

"No, Wyatt has demons under his control. He tricked me, told me Melinda was in danger, so I went with him to the underworld. He asked me to join him to conquer the world, when I refused, he told me I needed to learn a lesson, so he sent his demons on me." future teenage Chris said, as if he could hardly believe his own words. Everyone in the class gasped for air.

Future Paige stood up and she and Clare helped Chris stand up too.

"Clara, can you inform the other teachers we have a situation on our hands and they need to talk to me. Don't tell them what happened, just tell them that the school might be in danger." Future Paige told future Clara, she nodded and headed out the school.

"I want everyone to go to the library, I'll be there shortly." Future Paige said, the students nodded and went on their way, some dissapeared as other walked through walls, as other just hovered above the ground while some simply walked.

"Are you sure it was Wyatt ?" Future Paige asked future Chris, as she turned to face him.

"I'm sure, he could orb and all, now that I think of it, his orbs were darker then usual, I should have known something was up." Future Chris said as he shook his head.

"I need you to go get Leo, I'm not sure if he'd respond to our call. I need to stay here, check on the students, make sure everyone's safe." Future Paige said, but when she saw future Chris was about to argue with her about the fact that he needed to go get Leo, she sighed.

"No arguments, just do it, Chris." Future Paige said, future Chris glared at her before orbing out. Seconds later, Paige orbed out herself.

"Wait, what happened ? Did something happen to the school ? What about Wyatt ?" Piper asked as she franticaly looked around, searching for answers. Again, they just saw Chris telling everyone that Wyatt was evil, but still no proof that he actually was, but Piper was beginning to fear that they would get proof very soon. Chris didn't answer Piper's questions, he knew, that if they didn't see it, he couldn't tell. As much future information as he could keep from them, the better.

Chris sighed as the room filled with white smoke again, they were going to yet another memory, Chris just hoped it wasn't a bad one, but he knew he couldn't hope too much, cause most of the memories he had since that moment, were bad. Deaths, betrayal's, you name it, it all happened from that moment on.

**-X-X-**

_**The Future :**_

Melinda was still sitting on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge when she felt the presence of evil appearing behind her. She had always been able to sence evil without even seeing it, she had even felt it's presence in Wyatt over the years, but she had always kept that to herself, praying that she was wrong.

She stood up, still not looking to see who was behind her, she was waiting her moment. It only took seconds untill she felt his powers rise, he was about to attack. And she was right, because the upper level demon that Wyatt had sent to capture her, had a fire ball in his hand, a small one, not deadly, but still painfull. He lifted his hands and threw it at her, but right as he threw it, she orbed out, only to appear behind him.

"Hey, behind you." Melinda said as the demon turned around to face her, he seemed very nervous.

"You're coming with me, witch." The demon said as Melinda just smiled, she never could get over the fact of how stupid demons were.

"I don't think so." Melinda said, and without warning, she raised her hands at him and blew him up into a million pieces, vanquishing him. She had inherited that power from her mother. The power to freeze things and blow them up, she was the only one who had that power and she loved it.

"Stupid." Melinda said to herself as she rolled her eyes, thinking about the demon she just vanquished. She knew she had to figure out why he wanted her, since usually they just try to kill her, but this time he wanted to capture her. She orbed out in a swirl of white and blue lights, going back to the home of the resistance.

**-X-X-**

_**The Future :**_

Wyatt was still sitting in the dark attic of the Halliwell manor when he felt that the demon he had sent after Melinda was vanquished. He had expected that, but still, that didn't mean he liked it.

He knew he could send another demon after her, and another and she would just keep destroying. That's when he realized he had to go after her himself. He would be the only one that would be able to capture her, because if he sent more then 1 demon at once, there would be the chance they would kill her, and he couldn't have that, not now at least.

But he needed to prepare first, he couldn't just go after her without a plan, she was too smart for that. And he would have to wait untill she was in the open again, because now, he couldn't sence her anymore, which meant she was at the resistance again.

He needed a plan, a good plan, one to trick her. As he thought about it, he thought about his parents, his aunts, all the things they went through, spells they were under, he needed something like that. A spell, one that would trick or destract her. Now that he had that figured out, he opened the Book Of Shadows, which was still laying on his lap, and began reading, finding the right spell.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

"Where the hell are we now ?" Piper asked to no one in particular as they appeared in yet another memory. They didn't see much at first, because the place they were in was so bright that it blinded their eyes for a few seconds. But eventually, the image got clearer and they saw Chris standing in the center of the bright place, surrounded by men and women in golden robes, Elders.

"Piper, calm down." Leo said as he looked to his wife, euh, ex-wife or whatever she was to him now. She looked to be panicking and also, she seemed to be very pissed of as she tried to control her breathing.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Leo. The fact that our one son, Wyatt is the biggest evil ever and our other son has come back from the future to save him and our apparant daughter is in the future, all alone, is a little upsetting, so don't you freakin' tell me to calm down." Piper raged, causing Chris to laugh at the way she was talking to Leo.

"Don't you laugh at me. I am your mother, I can still ground you when we get back." Piper said, pointing at Chris, he cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"Yep, that's the Piper we all know and love." Phoebe said as she looked at her sister, acting like she usually did when she didn't like something. Paige had to control her own laughter.

"Let's just watch this memory." Leo said as he rolled his eyes at the sisters, they could be so annoying sometimes, but he loved them anyway. They did as he said and looked at the new memory. Future Chris looked exactly the same as he did in the last memory, including the clothes he was wearing, so this must be when he went to get Leo.

"Leo ?" future teenage Chris asked as he looked around. Future Leo noticed him and came to him, he was wearing a golden robe, just as the other Elders.

"What's wrong ? What are you doing here ?" Future Leo asked as he looked at his son with concern. Future teenage Chris sighed, he knew Leo's concern was not directed towards him, but towards everyone else, like usual.

"Wyatt's evil, Paige needs you at Magic School. I have to go, I have to get Phoebe." Future teenage Chris said, and before Future leo could say anything, future teenage Chris orbed out. It was obvious that he hated being around Leo.

"A little blunt, don't ya think ?" Present Paige said as she looked at future Leo, who now orbed out too, probably heading to Magic School. Present Chris just shrugged as their vision was filled with white smoke again, bringing them to yet another memory.

**-X-X-**

_**The future :**_

Melinda orbed into the home base of the Resistanca and looked around the small hallway. She saw the twins, Primrose and Persis, Paige's daughters, sitting on the stairs, she walked up to them.

"Hey, guys, have you seen your mom ?" Melinda asked as she stood before the two 15 year old girls. The girls were identical to each other, they had light brown long hair, the same blue eyes and the same pure innocence in their hearts.

"No, she hasn't come back since she was called away by you and Henry Jr. She's probably still healing the people from that attack, the way Henry told it, it was a very bloody one." Primrose said.

"Why don't you just call for her ?" Persis asked Melinda, Melinda shrugged and sat down on the stairs next to the twins.

"I don't want to disturb her, it's nothing that can't wait." Melinda asked, but she did seem concerned, and the twins noticed it.

"What's wrong ?" Primrose and Persis asked at the same time, Melinda smiled, she always loved it when they did that.

"Nothing, just a demon attack. Don't worry, I vanquished him." Melinda added when she saw the worried looks on her cousins faces.

"But the weird thing was, he wasn't there to kill me, he wanted to take me somewhere, I don't know. I probably should have questioned him before I killed him." Melinda said, she realized she had acted too quickly, and now she was left with questions she couldn't answer.

"But enough about me, why are you two sitting here on the stairs ? And don't tell me it's nothing, cause I know that's not true, you never sit on the stairs unless something's wrong." Melinda said, the twins sighed. They loved Melinda, they did, but the fact that she could see right through them so easily was kind of irritating.

"I guess we just feel guilty sometimes." Persis said, she was the oldest of the twins, she was 5 minutes older than Primrose, and she loved to rub that in, much to the annoyance of Primrose.

"Guilty ? About what ?" Melinda asked, she had no idea why they would feel guilty about anything. They were the purest people of the resistance.

"Don't know, I guess because we don't really help out. I know that everyone thinks we're too young, but it eats at us sometimes, you know ? That we're here while everyone is risking their lives out there." Primrose said, Melinda smiled, she understood now.

"If that's the reason why you guys are feeling guilty, then don't. Because everything we do, is for you and people like you. I know, you have powers too and you want to help, but trust me, if we get through this in one piece, and you two manage to keep that sweet innocence in your hearts, then it'll all have been worth it. And you do help, you keep all of us together, without you two, we'd be so lost. You're the heart of this whole thing, remember that, okay ?" Melinda said, the twins blushed, they were flattered by what their cousin had just told them.

"Thanks." They both said as they smiled at Melinda, who just smiled back. She was glad she could help someone in a none magical way for once, she liked that.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane :**_

When the sisters, Leo and Chris appeared in yet another memory, they were shocked by all the chaos they saw. They were at Magic School again, but this time they didn't see future Paige teaching a happy class or anything, all they saw was confusion.

Younger students were screaming, running for their lives, while older students and teachers were fighting dozens and dozens of demons, warlocks, evil witches, name it, they were fighting them all.

"What happened ? Demons can't find this place, it's protected." Present Leo said as he watched the battles surrounding them.

"Hey, there's us." Phoebe said as she pointed at her future self, future Paige and future Leo, fighting of at least 30 demons at once. They saw Phoebe getting throw back by an energy ball, everyone of the spectator, except for Chris, feared she was dead. But when they saw her getting up, they sighed in relief, she only had a burn on her shoulder. She quickly re-joined future Paige and future Leo in the battle.

"Where are you, Chris ?" Present Piper asked, she knew why she wasn't there, she was dead, but she wondered why she couldn't see Chris anywhere, this was, after all, his memory.

"Over there." Present Chris said as he pointed to a corned of the library, where most of the battle was taking place. He wasn't fighting, he was talking to someone, someone who they only saw the backside of.

"Come on, let's get closer." Present Leo said, he wanted to see who future teenage Chris was talking to. Everyone nodded and followed Leo to memory Chris, they tried to avoid everyone, but that was almost an impossible mission. Fire balls were throw at someone, going through them, people walked through them, it was a very unpleasant experience. Finally, they stood next to future teenage Chris and saw who he was talking to.

It was Wyatt, about 17, maybe 18 years old. He was wearing black leather pants and a black t-shirt. His hair was very curly and came to his shoulders, it was dark blonde. His eyes scared everyone except Present Chris, they were black, not pitch black, but much blacker then they usually were.

"Why are you doing this, Wyatt ?" Future teenage Chris asked his brother. The look on future teenage Chris' eyes and well as on present Chris' eyes screamed anger, pain and betrayal. It was painfull to look at.

"Because I can. Because I have the power too do so. And if you join me, you'll have that power too. I promise, you'll be feared and worshipped by the entire world, as I am." Future Wyatt said, future Chris shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, Magic School under attack, dead students, dead teachers, all because of his big brother. This hurt him even more then when he had to watch his mother die, he didn't even want to think of what she would feel about this.

"What happened to you, Wy ? This isn't you, you're good. I know you are. Who turned you ?" Future teenage Chris asked in disbelief, he didn't want to believe it, he was so angry that he was standing there, talking to his brother while everyone arround them were fighting for their lives, his family included.

"You're wrong, Chris. This is the real me, not some performance I need to keep up to fool everyone. You may not understand it now, but you will, I promise you." Future Wyatt said before orbing out in a swirl of black and dark blue lights, leaving future Chris stunned, but he was about to wake up to reality after hearing an awfull scream.

"Chrisssss!!" a 12 year old girl yelled. The spectators knew her as Mel, she was probably Melinda, Chris' and Wyatt's little sister, Piper and Leo's daughter.

"Mel !!" Future Chris yelled as he saw his little sister being cornered by 5 demons. If he orbed, he would be too late to save her, he only had one choice, he needed to tap into the one power he had he avoided to use at all costs. The power he had used when Piper died, the power from which he could die, but he had no choice. He would happily give his life for his family.

"What are you doing ? Why aren't you helping her ?" Present Piper asked as she feared for the safety of her daughter, even though she had yet to give birth to her and get to know her, she knew she loved her. How could she not love her, she was her daughter after all. Present Chris said nothing, he looked at himself, he was getting brighter.

Present Phoebe figured out what future teenage Chris was doing when she saw him litting up. "Wait, didn't you say you could be destroyed if you tapped into that power ?" Phoebe asked as she watched the memory Chris getting brighter and brighter by the second.

"I'd rather die than watch my family die." Present Chris answered in pure honesty as he looked at himself, he was ready, it was about to happen. And no second later then he had answered Phoebe's question, it did happen.

A bright light blinded everyone in the room, future people as well as the spectators, for seconds. When they were finally able to see again, all they saw was that all the demons were gone, and piles of ashes were on the floor at several places, while everyone was of the good side had been knocked to the floor, as they were now all getting up.

"What happened ?" They heard severall students and teachers ask. The spectators saw that Melinda was fine, but very shaken up as she too looked at the source of her salvation. They also saw future Phoebe, future Paige and future Leo getting up, looking at the source of their salvation.

"Leo." future Phoebe said as she pointed at someone lying on the floor, apparantly unconsious, it was future teenage Chris. Future Phoebe, Paige and Leo rushed to future teenage Chris' side, as did Melinda at the blonde girl they had seen in a previous memory, Clara.

"What happened ?" Future Clara asked in horror, she looked awfull, she had clearly been in a fight as well. She stroked her hand over Chris' hair, crying, she didn't know if he were dead or alive.

"He saved us." Future Leo said as he put his hands over Chris, trying to heal him, but quickly pulled them away, with a look of sadness upon his face.

"What's wrong ? Why isn't it working ?" Future Melinda asked, she saw so scared, scared for her life, her future, her brother's life. He couldn't be dead, he simply couldn't.

"He's not... dead... is he ?" Future Paige asked with tears in her eyes, this couldn't be happening, he could not die.

"No, he still has a faint pulse, he's still breathing." Future Leo said as he looked at his son with guilt and sadness in his eyes. He had so much to compensate for, he had never been there for Chris, and now that there was a possiblitly that he could die, all he hoped was he could get a second chance.

"Then why can't you heal him ?" Future Phoebe asked, not understanding. Not that she understood any of it, because she didn't. Wyatt was evil, Chris could be dying, Magic School was destroyed, invaded by demons. She needed Piper at times like these, and she didn't even have her, she just didn't understand any of it anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't the life she raised her children in.

"Because technically he's not hurt, at least not the kind of hurt I can heal. He used powers that were too strong for him. He's lucky to even be alive, we'll just have to wait and see if he makes it." Future Leo said, praying that his son would make it. He had already lost Piper and now Wyatt to the dark side, he couldn't loose another member of his family.

The present Charmed Ones and the present Leo were shocked by what they had just whitnessed. The boy who had lied to them for months now, the boy who they thought was trying to hurt Wyatt, that boy had a bigger heart than any of them. He was willing to die for his family, for his friends, he was more pure of heart then they could have ever imagined...

As the guilt came over them, their eyes filled with white smoke again as the Magic School dissapeared from sight and they were taken to yet another memory...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi, everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the slow updates. I realize that you are waiting for new chapters and I am dissapointing you all. I just want to assure everyone that none of my stories are on hiatus (especially my beloved Twilight stories, but also the OTH ones and the Charmed one), I just have trouble writing for some. I also want to explain why I haven't been writing much lately._

_I just want to say that I love to write; it's my number one passsion, has been since I was a child. And lately I had been wondering; why? Why do I even write? Why do I do something that's not worth anything to anyone? But I realized I was acting stupid (which is nothing out of the ordinary for me) since it is worth something to someone; it's worth something to the people who follow and read every chapter with dedication for the story I write, which is simply heartwarming. I love all my readers and without you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far with my writing. So, thank you. You'll never know how much all your support means to me._

_And I do it because I love it, it's as simple as that. I guess I had forgotten that somewhere along the way. I just needed a few reminders. I'll never stop writing and I will finish each story currently on my account._

_My main focus stories right now are:_

_Captivity  
__They'll Never Know  
__Concrete Angel_

_It's not because of the reviews they receive or something; it's just because I have them all worked out in my mind. So those will be updated the most, the rest will have slower updates but I will update them. I promise you. And I don't lie; if I make a promise, I stick to it. No matter how hard it may be sometimes._

_So, until I post again (which will be a story chapter). I hope you forgive me for my slow updates and I will work as hard as possible to update more from now on._


	4. The resistance

**Chapter 3: The Resistance**

_**Memory Lane:**_

The new memory they were transported to took them to a dark room in an unfamiliar house. They saw future teenage Chris putting on his shirt and heading for the door while future Clara tried to stop him.

"Chris, you need to rest. You've just been in a coma for 5 days for Christ sake!" Future Clara yelled, putting her hand at his chest.

"You were in a coma for 5 days?" Present Piper asked, shocked. Present Chris just shrugged and nodded. He could still remember the day he woke up and he found out that not only Wyatt was evil, but Krista, Cole and Coop Jr. had joined him and were evil now too. That's when he took charge.

Future Chris took future Clara's hand in his own, lifted it up to his cheek and looked at her with love in his eyes. "I'm fine, Clara. Don't worry about me. I have a plan," he said before he orbed out, future Clara sighed and threw her arms in the air before walking out of the room.

"Hmm, wonder where he get's that from," Piper mused, thinking about all the times Leo had touched her like that and then suddenly orbed out. Chris muttered something inaudible before the white smoke covered their sight once again and took them to yet another memory.

**-X-X-**

_**Memory Lane:**_

They appeared at a new location, reliving yet another memory of Chris. The room was dark, bar from the lit candles that hung on the walls. It was empty until a whole group of people orbed in or shimmered or another use of transportation.

There were about 22, maybe a few more, including future Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Clara, and Chris. Present Chris looked at himself and knew exactly what memory this was; it was the beginning of the final, still ongoing, fight. He was 17 and one year had passed since the attack on magic school. One agonizing, painful, death-filled year.

Everyone sat down and the present Charmed ones, present Leo and present Chris looked on, intently, at the scene.

"Why did you call us here, young one?" A strange looking man asked - he had scarring all over his face and his eyes seemed dark, evil even.

Present Piper gasped as she looked around the room. "What the hell are demons and warlocks doing here?!" She all but screamed, adressing her son. Demons were not to be socialized with! Hadn't anyone learned that by now?!

"Not all demons are evil, or willing to stand by Wyatt. They're of good use," Present Chris responded.

"I called us here because something needs to be done. This can't go on any longer." Future Chris explained, sighing as he held on to Clara's hand.

One woman, a warlock, jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. "If you had killed Wyatt when you had the chance, we wouldn't be needing to do anything to ensure our survival now!" She screeched, seething.

Future Chris rose from his seat and looked the warlock, Davina, straight in the eye. Suddenly, without warning, he raised his hand and shot an electrical bolt at her - she exploded withing seconds.

"Serve's the bitch right," present Paige muttered under her breath, angry by the words that female warlock spoke. Present Piper and Phoebe nodded with approval while present Leo and Chris rolled their eyes. They might not know it from each other, but they were more alike than either would ever admit.

"Anyone ever speak of Wyatt like that again, and they'll meet a worse fate than Davina. Got it?!" Future Chris said, looking at everyone in the room; they all nodded. Future Chris sat back down and returned his hold of Clara's hand.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to busines. The way things are right now are not working for us, they haven't been working for us for months, since the beginning. We need to change that." Present Piper was proud as she looked at the future image of her son, taking such control in such a dreadful situation - a situation her eldest was the cause of.

"How?" Future Paige and Phoebe asked simultanuously. They had been doing the best they could, under the circumstances; Phoebe and Paige had both suffered this past year, losing children to the dark side wasn't an easy thing to deal with.

"We form a resistance against Wyatt; a group in charge of finding survivors and fighting off Wyatt's demons. But, no one touches Wyatt. No one but me," Future Chris said, the entire table of magical beings nodded.

"Where would we hide this time?" Future Leo asked in his official Elder tone.

"I already found a location and cloaked it, no one will be able to track it once we have even more protection spells covering it's location. It's big, close enough to the center of town if something comes up, but far enough not to raise suspisions. We would form teams. I'll see who can fight the best and those will be trained by myself, Clara, Leo, Paige and Phoebe. Others will be put in charge of search and rescue. There will be more groups, but that doesn't need to be discussed now." Everyone nodded, content with the flow of things.

"Look who's taking charge. Way to go!" Present Paige exclaimed; present Chris chuckled slightly at his aunt's statement.

White smoke began to fill the room and Piper protested, "Hey! I want to know more!" She exclaimed, to no use.

_**The Future:**_

Wyatt was sitting in his mother's old rocking chair, still going through the book to find anything that could help his attempts to capture Melinda. So far, he had come up empty. He coudn't find any spell that she wouldn't know about and would have prepared herself for a long time ago.

He slammed the book shut and let out a frustrated spell. He didn't want to use Melinda if it could be avoided, but he was beginning to see no other choice. He needed her out of the way to set his plans in motion. He just couldn't get to her. Chris had made sure of that!

He was letting himself get angry over his stupid little brother again. Killing Melinda would be one thing; he would think it a shame, but nothing more. Killing Chris would be something entirely different. Chris was special to him, always had been. He still hoped that he could convince Chris to join him, even after that last debacle with Bianca.

Sighing, he orbed out in a swirl of black lights, looking for a kill.

_**Memory Lane:**_

As the white smoke disappeared, Chris became angered with the new memory the sisters and Leo would see. It was not something for them to see. It was one of his special moments, for him alone, not for everyone else to witness. It was one of the last few good memories he treasured.

The Charmed Ones and Leo watched as Future Chris and Clara entered the bedroom and sat down. They began to kiss, pasionately. Present Piper made a disgusted noise.

"Eww, I so do not want to see my son having sex!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes. The others laughed and Chris sighed.

"Seriously, mom, if this would be a memory of me having sex, I would've warned you already," He explained, Present Piper let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes.

"Hey, you called her mom!" Present Phoebe and Paige said, at the same time.

"Yeah, well, she IS my mom," Present Chris simply replied. Present Piper smiled, as did Present Leo - he was glad Chris didn't hate his mother, at least. They all continued to watch the memory.

Future Chris and Clara pulled away from each other and lay down on the bed, Clara safely in Chris' arms.

"I've missed you," Future Clare whispered, looking up at Future Chris' eyes. He cast them down, feeling guilty.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But this resistance is working. These past two months, they were good for us. We were able to kill more of Wyatt's demons and save more innocents than we had in the first year," He explained, planting a kiss on his love's forehead. She sighed.

"I know, and I'm proud of you, I am. I just wish we could go back to the way we were. Safe, carefree... together. It just feels like all you ever think of anymore is fighting, and I'm wondering if you still feel the same for me as you used to, or if I'm just someone you can come home to after a long fight," Future Clara confessed her true feelings and doubts. Future Chris looked at her in disbelief.

"Clara, don't you ever think that again. I love you. Always have, always will. You're the one that keeps me going through all of this. You're my rock. You give me strength when I think I can't go on any more. My world revolves around you. If all of this hadn't happened, I'd be planning our wedding already," He exclaimed, then looked shocked as he realized what he had just said.

"Ah, how sweet," Present Phoebe sang; Present Chris rolled his eyes.

"What happened between you two anyway? Since you ended up with Bianca," Present Leo asked, angering Present Chris. He had no right to ask that question.

"Long story," Came Chris' abrupt response.

"You w-want to m-marry me?" Future Clara asked, shocked beyond belief. Future Chris smiled.

"Only if you'll have me," He teased her.

"Always," She said honestly, with her entire heart.

"Is that an offer?" Future Chris smirked.

"Only if you're asking," Future Clara continued the game.

"In that case...," Future Chris said, then stood up from the bed, taking Future Clara with him and kneeled down before her, true gentlemen smile.

"Clara, I love you. You're my light, my hope that despite all this death and despair there is still good left in this world. You're the reason I am who I am. You hold my heart now, and you'll hold it forever. Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling, already knowing what she'd say.

"Of course. Always," She said, unshed tears in her eyes. Future Chris jumped up, took Future Clara in his arms and spun her around, overjoyed.

"Who knew you could be such a romantic," Present Paige applauded. Before anyone had time to respond to anything, white smoke appeared, transporting them to yet another memory.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


End file.
